A Demigod Girl
A Demigod Girl is a collaboration written by four people: #Bladewood #Josh-Son Of Hyperion #Daughter of Poseidon118 #Jack Firesword Story Lilith Adams is a demigod and she knows it. The daughter of Apollo, Lilith was part of an elite fighter's group known as the Trecedim. However, one day she dissapeard. Reawakening in the Fields of Asphodel, Lilith speaks to the spirit of King Rhadamanthus. Rahdamanthus tells her that her entire lineage is being hunted down, her famous ancestors/blood-relatives of Apollo are being killed off. She has been banished to the Fields of Asphodel because of the disturbance in time, and if she does not fix it- she will be erradicated. With the help of a few demigod friends named- (names inserted when writers are found)- she must travel back in time to several different time periods and save her life and the world's. Main Characters Lilith Adams (Owned by Bladewood)- a demigod daughter of Apollo, Lilith is a skilled archer and can harness the power of her sun. She is now trying to stop her family from being erased from history. King Rhadamanthus (Owned by Greek Mythology)- a sort of guide for Lilith, King Rhadamanthus helps her much on her quest. Josh McLean (Owned you By Josh)- a demititan son of Hyperion. Josh makes his appearance in Camp Half-Blood. He became one of Lilith's friends when he is chosen to accompany her on a quest. Eric Reyes (Owned by Jack)- a demiprotogenoi, Eric is the son of Chronos (time, not to be confused with Kronos titan of time). He weilds the power of chornokinesis- the ability to manipulate time- and, is a must-have-ally if Lilith is to have any chance of traveling back in time to save her family. Enemies (Central Antagonist) The Unknown Threat- a certain person who has a grudge against the Adams family and is determined to make sure they are exterminated. Amanda Halingberd (Owned by Bladewood)- a british naval officer assigned as the first female to ever command her specific regiment. She comes from the 21st century and has been hired by The Unknown Threat to go back in time, join the Redcoats, and kill Lilith's ancestor of that time period (The American Revoloution). She is a vengeful enemy of the Americans, Native Americans, French, and Rose Jakobs. She has worked with the Japanese army, the British Army, the Russian army, and the German army. Other Characters Roselia "Rose" Jakobs (Owned by Bladewood)- an Native American demigod daughter of the roman goddess Ceres (Demeter in Greece), Roselia is skilled in using her plant-controlling powers. She becomes one of Lilith's friends when she travels to the American Colonies during the American Revoloution. Locations During ''A Demigod Girl, ''the main characters will travel between different time periods to rescue her different ancestors: *American Revoloution (American Colonization time period) *Victorian England *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Times *Feudal Japan *Arabian Knights time period Chapters Other *Leave a comment here or on my talk page to ask about writing for A Demigod Girl! Category:Bladewood